Dancing to the Wedding Drum
Dttwdscreengrab9.png Dttwdscreengrab10.png dttwdscreengrab11.png dttwdscreengrab12.png dttwdscreengrab13.png dttwdscreengrab1.png dttwdscreengrab3.png dttwdscreengrab4.png dttwdscreengrab2.png dttwdscreengrab5.png dttwdscreengrab6.png Dttwdscreengrab7.png Dttwdscreengrab8.png "Dancing to the Wedding Drum" is a deleted scene and deleted song from the Disney feature film, Pocahontas. At the start of the scene Pocahontas is seen at the river with Meeko and Flit. She tells them that she is not sure if Kocoum is the right husband for her. She plans to quietly go see her father to talk to him about it. However, the second she enters the village she is serenaded by the people who are excited for the daughter of the chief's wedding. They give her gifts and compliment how lovely of a bride she will be; just like her mother. During the song she comes across Kocoum (who had a very different personality at this time of the movie development). He kindly asks her why she left the village without telling him. Pocahontas tells him that she was only at the river. Kocoum then asks her "On the river again? How am I supposed to protect my wife if I don't know where she is?". She responds that she isn't his wife yet, and he tells her that will soon be different. He leads her to the house (and roughly throws Meeko outside, suggesting during this point in the movie's development he didn't like Meeko and Flit too much). He shows her the house he had just finished building and tells her he will always keep her safe and protect her in the house. As she tries to sneak away from him as they exit the house, the villagers spot her as the song ends. Song Lyrics and Transcript Pocahaontas: I know, Flit. Everyone's waiting for me. Just because they're excited about my wedding doesn't mean I am. I'm just not sure that Kocoum is the right husband for me. I should talk my father about this. Come on, you two. I'll just go quietly into the village, go straight to my father's house and... Woman #1: There she is! Man: Pocahontas, look! Oysters for the wedding feast Women: Wheat and corn to make the cakes Chinquapin and succotash Men: Venison and turtle steaks Woman #2: You must be so excited. Pocahontas: Well, I... Children: See the colors for your dress Indigo and golden seal Purple for the love you share Yellow for the joy you feel Woman #3: Pocahontas, see your cape Girl #1: How it sparkles Girl #2: Yes, it does Women: She will be a lovely bride Woman #3: Just the way her mother was Native Americans: We will dance the whole night long When the night has finally come Singing out a wedding song Hega hega yam-pi-ye-hega Dancing to the wedding drum Hega hega yam-pi-ye-hega Yam-pi-ye-ne-he hega Koccum: There's my bride! Pocahontas: Kocoum! Kocoum: Why did you leave the village without telling me? Pocahontas: Well, I was just at a river. Kocoum: On the river again? How am I suppose to protect my wife if I don't know where she is? Pocahontas: Koccum, I'm not your wife yet. Kocoum: You will be soon. Come with me. I finished our home. Good sturdy walls. What do you think? Pocahontas: Well, it's... Kocoum: (singing) In this house I'll keep you safe Here I can protect you from Any danger that may lurk Any stranger that may come Native Americans: May your love be deep and strong May you be for years to come Singing out a wedding song Hega hega yam-pi-ye-hega Dancing to the wedding drum Category:Pocahontas songs Category:Songs Category:Deleted songs Category:Romance songs Category:Disney Princess songs